


和Jim的蛋蛋的对话 / A Conversation With Jim's Balls

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: This is a *very* silly commentfic written as a follow-up forSense Memory.（译注：250字肉！）





	和Jim的蛋蛋的对话 / A Conversation With Jim's Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Conversation With Jim's Balls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176858) by [arrow (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow). 



Blair：Hi，Jim的蛋蛋，你们好吗? (@^_^@)

Jim的蛋蛋：……

Blair：你俩看上去有些紧张呀。

Jim的蛋蛋：……

Blair：好吧，也许把你们绑起来确实有点不公平，但你们得承认这很有用吧。而且，知道吗，如果是在亚马逊流域的一些部落，你们要应付的很可能是骨头做成的阴囊拉伸器。对比一下，是不是感觉好多了?

Jim的蛋蛋：！！！

Blair：明白，明白，安心啦，我发誓不会这样对你们。(轻抚蛋蛋，舔舔皮革连接处的皮肤。)

Jim的蛋蛋: ……

Blair：哈，你们喜欢我这样做，对吗？

Jim的丁丁：(兴奋入镜) ? _ ? 

Blair：好的，好的，你别吃醋。(抚摸丁丁顶部，一边松开束缚一边含住丁丁大口吮吸)

Jim的蛋蛋: ~~~

Jim的丁丁: @*#&@!!!!!! !!!!!! !!! !! ……

Blair：现在高兴了? 

Jim：唔！唔——

Blair：来啦，别急，（解开Jim的口塞）天啊，你们这些家伙要求真多。

Jim：（气喘吁吁）操你的，Blair。

 

过了一会儿。

Jim: Hi，Blair的屁屁，你们好吗？(@^_^@)

 

（完）


End file.
